The present invention relates generally to the field of video cameras, and more particularly to displays for video cameras.
In currently conventional video cameras: (i) overlays in the viewport or field monitor pertain to image characteristics (as opposed to real world subject matter shown in the image that is being displayed in the video camera display) such as lighting; (ii) as an example of overlay data, currently conventional video cameras can overlay zebra stripes that fade as the operator corrects for lighting; and (iii) the “tally” is a light on the video camera that indicates whether the operating camera is live, soon to be live (preview), or neither.